【木日】蛀牙
by dailyfish
Summary: 过于喜欢吃糖的话，当心牙疼。


**Warning:**  
1\. 依旧是我流pwp，包含spanking内容，请适当避雷；  
2\. dirty talk请注意；  
3\. dirty talk请注意；  
4\. dirty talk请注意；  
5\. 重复三遍是因为满嘴骚话的木吉先生到底有多ooc真的不好说；  
6\. 人物属于卷爹，ooc属于我。

"只是蛀牙罢了，"绿发牙医收回牙镜和镊子，升起牙椅靠背，声音毫无波澜，"不过必须补。"  
躺在牙椅上的木吉收回张得发酸的下巴，一听到这句话便可怜巴巴地转头看坐在一侧的日向。"补牙疼吗？"木吉小声发问。  
日向不着痕迹地咳嗽了一下，努力避开木吉的眼神。  
面无表情的牙医对两人个人之间的暗潮涌动毫无兴趣，取下一次性手套用没有感情的音调解释："可能会疼，但不补的话，这颗牙只会继续恶化下去，牙会越来越痛不说，轻则做根管治疗，重则拔牙。"

牙医的语气越是波澜不惊，木吉的表情就愈发沮丧。僵持半分钟后，终于看够戏的日向接过话头："请问最近能预约的时间是什么时候?"  
脱下白大褂的牙医推推眼镜，转身走向办公桌确定日程，完全无视了木吉近乎哀怨的眼光。"运气不错，有人取消了预约，下周六下午三点就可以。"  
"那麻烦您约一下这段时间。"日向走近牙椅，按住木吉手心示意他放弃单方面的较劲。木吉顺从地站起身，但整个人都笼罩在奇异的灰色背景中。

"别忘了你的卡。"牙医确认完时间，把就医卡递给走过来的木吉，"刷牙方法不科学的话建议换用电动牙刷，三餐后记得及时漱口，少吃点零食会比较好，下周见。"

不知为何日向从牙医平淡的语气中听出一丝愉悦。要不是身高长相着实差了不少，日向差点就以为是绿间回来为当年Inter High的比赛报一箭之仇了。

"谢谢，下周见。"拉住半宕机状态的木吉，日向离开了牙科诊所。

"…"

"日向…"刚走出门没几步，木吉就换上了哭诉的语气。  
"不是你自己买那么多糖的吗？"被大个子摊上的人无奈地回头，"而且短短一周你就差不多都吃完了—整整三千克鬼知道你怎么做到的。"日向甚至忍不住担心起对方的体重管理。  
"因为好几个品牌都同时推出了新品，一个没注意就全买下来试了一下。"木吉从随身的背包里拿出仅剩的黑糖："还有一点，吃吗？"  
日向把两颗糖都抢过来揣进外套兜。"补好牙之前就让我先没收一段时间吧。"

接下来的时间里，日向明显感觉到了戒糖带来的奇怪气压。

毛豆裹年糕、甜虾刺身、红豆泥团子、 糖醋排骨、 甜味玉子烧…牙科病人的同居人好笑地看着每天食物里糖分含量过高的菜品，被迫由着虚心认错坚决不改的木吉先生搞了大半周的事情。

"我回来了！"周四木吉照例晚归，超时的例会和连续的忌口，平日和缓的声音里竟带了几分疲惫。

没有听到答复的木吉好奇地张望了一圈，只看到同居人从厨房出来，沉默地走向自己。"日向？"  
"嗯，"日向含糊地应了一声，伸手抱住木吉的脖子亲上去。  
有什么东西被喂进了嘴里。

"好甜…这是亲吻糖吗？"很快甜食专家便尝出了糖果的种类。  
日向挠挠脸："代糖制品的话就不会牙疼了吧。虽然还是有区别，但好歹聊胜于无。回家前绕路买了点，饮料在冰箱，剩下的零食我放客厅—唔—"  
大个子低头用嘴唇堵住了日向剩下的话。"既然难得日向也吃了亲吻糖，不物尽其用怎么行？"说完木吉又加深了这个吻，直到没能缓过来的日向摇头认输。

"物尽其用？"日向努力平复呼吸，没好气地横了木吉一眼。  
木吉三两下咬开糖果，茉莉的香味和着淡淡的薄荷味在嘴里散开。"和日向一样甜。"糖果大师如是下了定论。  
"什…什么？"除了菜谱外，近来木吉每天都是直球攻击，日向被砸得晕头转向。  
"因为我喜欢日向嘛。"大个子的语气像是在说"今天天气不错"，又补充了一堆不知什么从哪儿查到的类似于"荷尔蒙影响"之类的一本正经的解释。  
盯住木吉开阖的嘴唇，日向没来由地觉得火大，奈何亲也亲了糖也喂了，只好伸出手捏住对方的脸扯下去，再在撤手后无视掉"好疼啊日向"的哭诉走向厨房，"行了，吃饭吧。"

木吉快步追上去，在日向迈进厨房把人转过来抱住，闷闷地开口："我可以先吃点别的吗？"  
"就算代糖不是糖也算不上多健康—"日向皱着眉头就要拒绝，对方却近乎不怀好意的笑开了。日向立即会意，失笑的同时忍不住在木吉腰上拧了一把："不先吃饭吗？"

"我也想吃饭和洗澡，可是我更想要日向。"发问的人哭笑不得地收到了答复，似乎还夹带了什么意义不明的陈年捏他。  
木吉的脸在暖色的灯光下柔和了许多—这个男人有着高大的身材和与之相配的凌厉的五官，却独独喜欢浪费一切先天优势的温和表情。"明明性格特别坏。"盯住快要溢出阳光的笑脸，日向不爽地加重了手上的力："驳回，我才不想等会儿再处理一桌凉掉的食物。"

木吉脸上的笑意瞬间放大："也就是说日向并没有不想要对吧？"从话语里抓出了想要的重点，木吉抓住在腰上作乱的右手，连另一只一起固定在日向身后。  
似曾相识的姿势使不久前的记忆猛然涌进大脑，日向下意识地有些腿软，偏偏双手受制难以反击，干脆破罐子破摔："那又怎样？"

"不是正好吗？"木吉俯下身用行动代替了回答。  
日向别扭地想抽出身，却轻易输给了大个子的力气。"全是碎糖果的甜味。"被强塞了一个亲吻时，日向忍不住想道。

被炉上只摆着一小盘凉菜，剩下的炒菜被简单放在厨房。初冬的凉意透过玻璃浸入室内，热菜的温度带着水汽不断上升，又被空气冷却，凝出细细的白色雾气。火早已关掉，小锅里的汤停止了沸腾，透明的盖子逐渐变成乳白色。

一扇薄薄的木门，隔离出温度迥然不同的卧室。木吉刚进门就翻出遥控器打开空调，室温还没完全上升，但吹扫的暖风已然赶走了冬天的味道。

"嗯…"跨坐在对方身上，日向试图推开在胸口舔咬的人。  
"冷吗？"木吉圈住日向，大手在黑发青年赤裸的皮肤上摩挲。  
"不冷，只是—"日向试图扯下大个子的衣服，"只有我脱了算什么啊？"  
这场小小的胜负以发起人的失败告终。木吉轻松翻身压上去："我倒觉得挺好来着，"说着中指已经探入预谋已久的地方，"难道日向在害羞？"  
"…唔…"被制住的人愤愤抬头，想要咬一口报仇，却被人冷不丁从后面偷袭："…适…适可而止…"  
"日向为什么要不好意思呢？"木吉加了一根手指，顺利地继续扩张，"好软…明明刚刚有好好准备不是吗？"  
"…闭嘴。"

木吉乖乖关上了话匣子，把日向翻了一圈，身下的人不意外地因为没有抽出的手指瑟缩了一下。  
"哼哼哼…"木吉只松开了皮带与拉链，一言不发地进到最深处，从喉咙里发出细碎的笑声。  
"笑什么？"日向不解地转头看向笑得诡异的大个子。  
"…"中锋不接话，不着痕迹地收紧了固定着投手双手的手指。

"—呜—"日向止不住地发颤，整个上半身脱力地伏在被子上。  
"日向难道还很在意上次的事吗？"木吉终于开口，声音中裹挟几分笑意，"因为上次被铐着双手做过了所以这个姿势下很敏感？"  
"你…"日向想要辩驳，却不知道从何着手。微妙的受制感卷来令人心跳加速的回忆，不仅如此，除了体内和手腕以外，和木吉接触的部分无一不是布料的触感，衣物的反差让他莫名无所适从—"你又忘了戴套。"慌忙中日向只来得及找到一个重点。  
"可是不喜欢安全套的其实是日向吧。"大个子压低声线凑近日向的耳朵，"每次做到兴起就懒得拿安全套的人明明不是我。"木吉一边继续着语言攻势，一边魔术般变出上次的手铐铐住日向，腾出手探向投手下身。

"…"阴茎被人握住，后穴也被人填满，始作俑者却一动不动。日向忍不住闷哼几声，试图扭动身子。  
"想要？"木吉仍然没有要继续动作的意思，"那日向这次想先从哪里射呢？前面还是后面？嗯…我开始感觉到日向后面想要了，不过会不会其实两者都要才是正解？"  
长时间承受两人的体重有些吃力，被嘴上不停的人适时揽住腰，日向这才有余裕回敬两句："是不是两者我可不知道，忍不住的人别在我这里找借口。"

"哦？"大个子微微蹙了眉，笑容愈发灿烂。  
"不好…"看不见对方的表情，但这种场合下上挑得夸张的尾音立刻在日向脑中拉起警报。

木吉开始划动右手的拇指，早已是半勃状态的日向愈发僵硬，脊背折成一张弓。对方肌肉慢慢紧绷起来，于是中锋不紧不慢地开口："我一碰就射可不行啊，对吧日向？"  
"…"身下的人顿时僵住。  
"都说了不行了，我明明只碰了一个地方来着…嗯这么快我的手就湿了—果然日向今天很着急，到底是因为上次做的那次、还是单纯因为被绑着很舒服、或者其实是因为我在你里面呢？"  
木吉的动作不似声线温柔，日向咬住嘴唇试图抵挡涌上的快感："木…木吉…"  
"别催我嘛，"名字的意义被彻底曲解，"我会让日向先舒服的，然后再慢慢'想要'也不迟—毕竟日向射的时候后面总是咬得很紧，是想要我射给你吗？"  
"胡…说…"  
"听感觉起来差别不大，日向却那—么喜欢不带套，太色可不是什么好事。"木吉用指甲抠弄着顶端的小孔，"当然，日向这样我很喜欢就是。"

"！"缴械投降的闷哼声。

木吉把满手的精液在日向小腹上抹开，在听到反驳的话语前，掐住对方的腰开始抽插。"日向再射一次也没有关系哦。"  
大个子的冲刺既深又重，身下的人下意识想要逃走，腰上的力道却不留情地将他禁锢在原地，每一下都避无可避地直达最深处。  
日向尽力张大嘴，却发不出声音，被铐住的双手软软地搭在背后，随着木吉的动作在背部划出杂乱的线条。投手放弃地闭上眼，直到颤栗从再次脊椎扩散到全身，白色的粘稠液体从刚射过的阴茎吐出。

"嗯？"茫然间忽然天旋地转。  
木吉终于短暂放开了被做得迷糊的人，打开手铐的锁，轻松把不太情愿的黑发青年又翻了个身。日向甚至连合拢双腿都做不到，两条大腿无力地摊在两侧。  
"怎么？"栗色的短毛再次靠近，日向警觉地伸长脖子，只收获了一个落在喉结上的吻。痒痒的触感使他不禁缩成一团。  
"日向还没有满足对吗？"落下问句，木吉不由分说抬起了身下人的一条腿。

不知是否和连续高潮后的脱力有关，手臂没有遇到太大的阻力。于是木吉凑近对方耳根："自己拿稳好不好？"  
"…"手被木吉牵引到腘窝处，日向顺从地用手拉住。

"日向是觉得射不出来了？不用担心，今天我的目标是把日向做到潮吹为止。"  
哪里不用担心了？交缠的思绪中挤出一行字，可惜当事人已经没有了说出口的余裕。木吉很快撞进来，九浅一深地抽插着。

"啪。"  
日向拔高的声音随着清脆的巴掌声响起。每次重重一进到底时，随之落下的都是大腿根部和臀部火辣辣的一掌。

"啊—"身体深处发出悲鸣，日向几乎控制不住自己的手。  
木吉适时托住日向的大腿，"日向真棒。"一边以带着粗喘的低语作为回应。  
"…嗯…啊…木…慢…啊…"含糊不清的音节尽数被抑制不住的呻吟打断。  
"日…向…"挑衅的人呼吸也愈发粗重。  
名为快感的绳索一点点收缩、绞紧，受刑人很快彻底投降。"唔—"日向地身体不住抽搐着，前端断断续续射出无色透明的液体。  
"…向…"包裹自己的内壁突然不规则地吞吐着，木吉皱起眉毛，在拔出之前尽数射了出来。

回神的日向首先感受到的，是来自嘴唇的柔软触感。  
木吉俯下身讨了一个吻，本打算浅尝辄止，却反被捉住，唇齿相交。  
"好甜…"  
"糖果？"  
"是日向。"

"怎么可能？"日向抿了抿嘴唇，一些糖果的碎片还留在木吉嘴里，"你才是甜得要命的那个吧？"  
"哈哈，是吗？"

"一定是因为我太喜欢日向了！"木吉突如其来地再次宣言着喜欢，吞掉了日向没来得及说出的话。

END

**后记一**  
"这真不算蓄意报复？"日向抹掉眼角的泪痕，凉凉地开口。  
被质问的人义正言辞："难道不是答谢吗？"  
"哈？"  
"嗯…作为日向给我喂的糖的回礼？"  
"…可以的话希望你下次选个有实际意义一点的回礼，谢谢。"

**后记二**  
"怎么会有事后清理这么麻烦的事…"日向翻下床准备往浴缸放水。  
"我过来之前已经放好了！"木吉想抱起人去浴室。  
投手准确看出对方的意图，架住了靠近的双手："我自己去。"  
"我想和日向一起洗…"木吉一脸严肃。  
"恕我拒绝。"  
"反正日向也不喜欢做清理，就让我代劳嘛。"  
"…成交。"

当然投手在浴室里被中锋光是用手和后面就做到哭着失禁，这便是后话了，反正黑发青年介意的不过是自己做清理而已。

**后记三**  
"必须去补牙吗？"  
日向总觉得能看到木吉垂下的动物耳朵和尾巴："不然呢？不及时处理只会更疼的吧。好了该去医院了。"  
"…"木吉沉默了半秒，向前一步抱住一脸疑惑的恋人："我不行了请让我先充下电。"  
"呼…"黑发青年叹口气，抬起对方几乎要埋进自己怀里的脸，"这样才算得上充电吧？"  
大个子低低弯着腰，于是投手轻松地吻了上去。


End file.
